


Edonisti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Stregone supremo [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Strange ha imparato a conoscere solo l'amore per il denaro.Partecipa al BWW.Prompt:(Qualsiasi fandom), Fratello/Sorella, litigio furiosoMarvel Universe; Stephen/Donna Strange.





	Edonisti

Edonisti

 

Una bottiglia di alcool cadde dal tavolinetto di vetro e finì sul pavimento, versando alcune gocce su un tappeto intarsiato, scurendolo e macchiandolo.

“Sono un uomo adulto, sorella, non ho più bisogno della balia. Perché non te ne torni dai nostri genitori con le loro galline e le loro stupide regole?” biascicò Strange.

La sorella socchiuse gli occhi e fece una smorfia.

“Non ti permetterò di buttare nel cesso tutto quello per cui abbiamo combattuto. Ti rendi conto che se si scoprisse che sei un alcolizzato, ti radierebbero dall’ordine dei chirurghi?” ringhiò la donna.

Stephen l’afferrò per le spalle e la sbatté contro la finestra a vetri dell’appartamento, fuori si vedevano gli altri grattacieli.

Donna gli diede una testata, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Non tornerò in quella topaia senza un soldo. Lo capisci questo?!” gridò furiosa, rossa in volto.

“Ed io non voglio regole, cazzo” ribatté il fratello. Si guardò negli occhi, i volti arrossati e i respiri accelerati.

Stephen la baciò con foga, lei ricambiò, mordendogli la lingua.

“Voglio i soldi dei tuoi pazienti, maledetto. Voglio mantenere questo stile di vita” ringhiò Donna, slacciandogli la cravatta.

“Lo voglio anch’io, non temere” ribatté Strange, strappandole di dosso la maglietta succinta.

\- Io e lei siamo due facce della stessa medaglia, due perfetti gemelli. Lei è il mio peccato ed io il suo. Ci spingiamo follemente sulla via dell’edonismo, desiderosi solo del piacere.

Forse è per questo che siamo attratti anche da noi. L’ennesima regola da spezzare per mandare a fanculo nostro padre. Siamo gli unici che possono soddisfare l’altro in una danza estrema -.

Si finirono di spogliare ed i loro corpi ignudi e abbronzati iniziarono a rotolare sul pavimento.

“Allora vedi di non sbagliare mai mentre operi per il troppo alcool” disse Donna, raggiungendolo al fianco con una ginocchiata.

“Tu vedi di non spendere prima ancora che mi paghino, ogni mese” la richiamò lui, bloccandola a terra.

Donna rise selvaggia, mentre lui le tirava i capelli, ed iniziò a morderlo, lasciandogli i segni dei denti.

“Vuoi che diventi una santarella come Victor?” lo derise.

“Sia mai” rispose Strange roco. La penetrò con foga, lei lo immobilizzò con le gambe e gl’impose il ritmo.

Stephen le afferrò le spalle e gliele graffiò a sangue.

\- Lei c’è sempre stata, mi ha sempre creduto. Lei mi ha spronato quando a soli nove anni abbiamo scoperto che l’unica cosa importante era la ricchezza. Lei mi ha appoggiato quando nostro padre mi massacrava di botte convinto che m’inventassi i terribili incubi da cui ero affetto ogni notte.

Maledetto uomo, vedrai che scoprirò tutti i segreti della mente umana. Riuscirò a capire quali dannati neuroni si mettevano in moto nella mia testa per creare demoni così terribili.

Posso ancora sentirli, come se fossero veri, qui, pronti a soffiarmi sul collo -.

I due gemelli si dimenavano affannosamente sul pavimento, sporcandolo di sudore.

“Vedi di non venire, testa di cazzo” lo richiamò Donna.

“Tranquilla, vedi tu di non eccitarti troppo” rispose lui. I loro fiati erano accelerati, i loro gemiti soffocati.

Donna lo lasciò andare e Stephen si abbandonò sul pavimento, rimasero sdraiati di schiena uno accanto all’altra, respirando affannosamente.


End file.
